Invisible
by MakeMeCrazier
Summary: He looked at the floor and then back at me. 'So…does this mean YOU have feelings for me' he asked softly." Kind of a song fic on Taylor Swift's "Invisible". One-Shot. Sequel inside too! "Falling Slowly" If you don't want a happy ending just read chapter 1
1. Invisible

**Author's Note: ****Sad one-shot. My last one was happy, so I had to switch it around a bit. I don't own Taylor Swift's song!! **

**Invisible**

"**She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile"**

My eyes were stinging dryly, as I sang through the mike walking on stage of So Random, playing broken-hearted girl. It was easy though, it wasn't as if I was acting at all. We were having a sketch of a broken-hearted girl who's actually beautiful, and the girl that the boy likes is completely ugly, so that's the funny twist. But the twist in real life isn't that way. Chad totally wasn't in love with me, but instead with that stupid redhead Ellen Hodgins who was the current Mackenzie Falls love interest. And he was right…all his leading ladies fall in love with him. It's pretty sick…the way he adores her.

"**She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by"**

Chad looked at me sitting from the audience by her 'as friends', because that's as close as he can get. He seemed a little shocked. Mainly because I knew about how he felt about her, mainly because he burst into my room telling me he liked her 3 weeks ago. I didn't want to hurt him. Let him know that she OBVIOUSLY doesn't feel the same way. She did like him, for the first week that they filmed. But it had worn off once Chad had lost his 'cool'. Funny though, I thought he had more charm once he did. And he drives me crazy, in all ways, but somehow, it kills me whenever he looks at her. Maybe…maybe I just want that for myself.

"**And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me"**

But in time, I was getting sicker and sicker and desperate for him to look away from her. So I made a 'sketch' of this. And wrote a broken-hearted song. Chad looked at me shocked again, and he opened his mouth and then shut it as if he was going to say something. But I think he realized I was on stage in my 'prom' purple dress.**  
**

"**And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to"**

I think he began to realize I was talking about me, him, and Ellen, because soon enough I got a look of pity and sorrow from him. SO not what I wanted his reaction to be…

"**And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable"**

I took a breath, and my throat hitched but I quickly went to my next line, and looked away from Chad and to the audience.**  
**

"**Instead of just invisible, yeah**"

I moved around twirling my dress, getting back in character.

"**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do"**

Suddenly, he was the one looking sad. He turned to look at Ellen sitting next to him, beginning to see that I was right. But he doesn't have to be sad!! He could have me! I would've given him everything…**  
**

"**And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be"  
**

My throat was getting powerful, as I realized that this what it felt like. This is what it felt like to be in love with someone who loves someone else. They always say it's hardest to watch the one you love, love someone else. They were damn right.

"**And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible"**

I wasn't the one invisible. But our perfect platonic relationship, if it became real…it would be amazing. But the relationship is hidden, far away only in my dreams. My face was getting hot. Not from blushing, but from how much emotion I began to pour out in the next part.

**"Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize"**

My eyes swelled with a tear,(it still didn't fall) but I turned to the audience, who were in fact not laughing at the sketch, but merely feeling 'my' or the character's pain.

**"And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you"**

I sung that part as softly, and gently as I could, as if I was telling him gently, trying to not hurt his feelings. And at the same time, I was trying to let him see that there's another door. That I'll always be here.

**You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah**

A tear rolled down my cheek, as I looked back at Chad. And I improvised and repeated the line of 'Instead of just invisible'.

**"She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile"**

I finished off, with another tear rolling down my cheek. Chad sat there silently as the audience burst into applause and gave me a standing ovation. I smiled and laughed and thanked them through the microphone.

"And that's it for So Random! tonight!!" Marshall said coming on stage with his own microphone. The rest of the cast came out and we all bowed and I smiled brightly.

As soon as I walked backstage, I saw Chad standing in the doorway. I froze as my heart skipped a beat. I turned around, spinning my head for a way out, but the only way was back on stage. I felt a hand grab my arm gently.

"Sonny!" he said, pleading for me to talk to him.

I turned around, avoiding his eyes.

"What the hell was that out there?" he said lowly and slightly concerned.

I looked up at him, innocently. "What are you talking about…it was a sketch. It's called ACTING. You should try it sometime." I smirked, trying to start a fight so he would forget the topic.

Unfortunately he didn't. "No, no, Sonny I'm talking about why was it about me and Ellen?"

I scoffed, "You and Ellen?! There is no 'you and Ellen', Chad! I didn't know how to tell you about the fact that she DOESN'T feel the same way. I mean… she may have, for a little bit, but… I don't know… I just—I don't know okay." I said running my hand across my head in frustration.

He looked at the floor and then back at me. "So…does this mean YOU have feelings for me?" he asked softly.

I froze for a second, and then scoffed. "Chad, it was written for the sketch. Partly for you and Ellen, yes…but just that."

"Oh," he breathed, and then looked at me again, "Are you sure?"

I nodded but my voice croaked and squeaked, "Yea! Yea, I'm sure."

"Sonny…" he said looking at the floor, obviously realizing that I was lying.

I shut my eyes as they began to water. "Chad, just don't worry about it okay?" I thought for a moment and replied, "It's my own problem."

He looked up at me, eyebrows raised, "Sonny…if you have feelings for me, it'll change things."

A tear rolled down my cheek as I prepared myself for his response. "Good or bad?"

"Sonny, um, don't cry okay?" I nodded, waiting for your answer. Instead of giving it straight to me, you say awkwardly, "I'll, um, I'll see you around."

Then you walk away from me, because we just needed time. You needed time to comprehend how Ellen doesn't like you and I do. And I needed time. I needed time, realizing you don't like me and I have to let you go.

_**"She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile."**_ I sang to myself watching you walk away.


	2. Sequel!: Falling Slowly

**Author's Note: EEP.! Wrote the sequel. Hopefully it's good. You don't need to read this; you can just end it at the first chapter. BUT if you want to read this you DO have to read the first chapter. The *ahem* sketch is actually kind of written in here. I don't have good humor, so… =/ **

Falling Slowly

_**3 weeks later: Saturday**_

"Marshall… I appreciate the offer, but um, I can't take the guest spot. Sorry." I said awkwardly.

He frowned. "What's going on? You haven't been stomping through my sets lately… although that IS a good thing since now we can finish our rehearsals…" he muttered to himself the ending.

I swallowed my throat and thought about how to tell him me and Sonny weren't exactly on speaking terms…haven't been for 3 weeks actually.

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong." I told him.

"Okay Chad, I asked nicely. But now I have no choice. Mr. Condor is forcing you to do this sketch with us due to…" he picked up the sheet of paper from his clipboard and read from it. "Due to little cooperation or visitation with separate casts."

I frowned, and then protested, "But Marshall! I can't do the sketch, not with…" I just decided to leave it at that. I guess… I have no choice. "Fine."

"Sonny?" he asked with an eyebrow raised. "Is that what the problem is? Listen, just suck it up and cooperate, okay? You can go back to bickering afterwards." He finished off and walked away.

Too bad that wasn't the problem. The problem was Ellen, me, and Sonny. Ever since the show where she sang that song, I haven't talked to her. I don't really know what to do about it. It's like… I still like Ellen, but I really don't want to hurt Sonny at all. She just doesn't deserve that. Ugh, girls are so confusing. And then not to mention the fact that it turned out Sonny was right. Ellen DIDN'T like me, and just saw me as a friend.

Speaking of Ellen… I checked my phone and saw one new message. Quickly flipping it open to look, I saw; _'Hey! It's me, wanna hang out for ice cream?'_

Then at the same time, _'Chad, rehearsals for the sketch are starting in 10 min. – Marshall'_

I replied to Ellen's. _'Sure, meet you there in ten minutes.'_

Why do I feel like I might regret this?

_**45 minutes later**_

I opened the So Random! prop house door. For some reason, they felt so ancient. It was a little sad too, losing Sonny as a bickering partner/ frenemy.

There stood the cast with glares towards me and Marshall looking at me disappointed. Sonny for some reason was just looking at the ground. I looked away from her and backed to the upset eyes.

"Am I late?" I asked if I had no idea what's going on.

"Duh!" Tawni shouted.

"Listen, we don't want to do the sketch with you either, but you could at least make it on time!" Nico said angry as well.

"Yea, I'd rather be eating cheese, but I still show up!" Grady said.

"And I needed to find Barmy, my new pet rat, a place in the vents, but instead I came to rehearsal only to find out YOU weren't coming because you were hanging out with Ellen!" The weird kid exclaimed throwing her hands around in the air.

Sonny looked up for the first time shocked and with hurt in her eyes. I was about to give her an apologetic look but she scoffed and looked back at the ground once more.

"Right Sonny?!" The cast asked expecting Sonny to stand up and fight with me. She just sat there and nodded in agreement as if she was listening.

The cast frowned at her reaction and I tried to distract them.

"Well, how about I double rehearse? It was my fault, but if I rehearse extra it'll pay off, right?" I said looking at all of them including Marshall with a hopeful look.

Marshall still had disappointment in his eyes but strictly nodded his head, "Fine, we can start with you as the boy breaking up with Tawni."

The sketch was a continuation of Invisible. It was about the boy finally noticing the beautiful girl and trying to get the ugly one away from him once she began liking him.

It was different from the last sketch because it didn't exactly relate to me at all. Ellen never exactly began liking me and never really got clingy. And I do regret going for ice cream with Ellen. It wasn't even really fun, because to me it didn't give me hope anymore but instead even more realization of the fact that we're just friends nothing more. And really… what did I see in her? She's just… a little shallow.

_**Night of the Show: Wednesday**_

I was a little nervous, I'll admit. I don't usually sing in front of people. Yea, you heard right… 'sing'. Marshall added this last minute song to make my voice 'suck' or pretend to make it suck to make it funnier. It was a cute song though… Sung between me and Sonny. She seems… shy towards me now. The entire week, I was the only one to talk to her while we did our rehearsals. She just nodded in return or shook her head. It wasn't exactly me talking though, I just pointed out suggestions and things we should do when we sing the song. We rehearsed it and it sounded good, (not including my 'sucky' voice), but a little dull. It was satisfying enough for their show though.

"BUT! BUT… I LOVE YOU!" Tawni screamed dramatically.

I shook her hand off my shoulder, "BUT! BUT… " I said imitating her. Then I turned my face dead serious, "I don't." The audience laughed, and I continued. I turned my head vividly towards Sonny and looked at her with loving eyes. "I've got eyes for someone else."

"Um… I'm pretty sure eyes are meant for your own body…" Tawni said looking confused.

I looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "Whatever."

Sonny looked up from her book on the school bench, and gave me a smile…that seemed to dazzle? Am I feeling okay? I almost lost balance of acting but continued on.

"You WILL regret this! I'm supposed to be everything you want! And-and supposedly you stop and stared at me when I walked by!" She said quoting some lyrics from the last song.

I took her hand into mine, and charmed her like I did on Mackenzie Falls. "Listen, it was sweet of you to finally fall for me. Way sweet. But the thing is, you're just too ugly even with a good personality and the best intentions. So put your sweet little dreams of you and me to bed." I said walking away from her releasing my hand from hers slowly. I was a little angry that they wanted to make fun of my show…but I just wanted to get this sketch done and over with.

I took back two steps and bumped into the 'girl'.

She dropped her guitar case and her books. I turned quickly around, and bent down to help her. As we began to stand up, we made sure to 'accidently' bump our heads.

"Ow," I said bringing a hand up to my head as she did the same. "I'm so sorry."

She smiled, and shook it off, and I picked up a blank piece of paper along with some of her books. "Hey is this a song?" I asked.

She faked embarrassment and shyness as she nodded.

"Can I hear it?" I asked politely. From what I heard, the song was written by some band, and we were just doing a cover of it.

"Um-Um I guess so." She said. We sat down back by the school bench and she took her guitar out. I'm supposed to start even though it's her song. Oh well, it's a show. We can't always be realistic.

"**I don't know you  
But I want you"**

I sang, attempting odd facial expressions to make it look like I was purposely sucking… I'm probably going to get in bigger trouble for the fact that I'm deciding to just actually sing. Not suck, because sucking just seems so bad for this song….

"**All the more for that"  
**

Sonny's eyes widened, when she realized that I didn't imitate being terrible at singing. But an actress never falters at mistakes, so she just joined in on her part.**  
**

"**Words fall through me  
And always fool me  
And I can't react"**

Our voices had perfect harmony, and I glanced and saw that the audience was silent and listening intently. The lights dimmed around us, and a spotlight shone on the bench where we sat. Marshall looked confused on the sidelines…but I don't really think he'll get mad. If anything, his ratings are going up.

"**And games that never amount  
To more than they're meant  
Will play themselves out"**

When I first heard this song, I didn't understand it at all, but sang it nonetheless. But I think the next lyrics are really making sense to me now.

"**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time  
Raise your hopeful voice you have a choice  
You'll make it now"**

I looked at Sonny, almost gasping at the meaning. She looked at me with wide eyes too and then back at the guitar to avoid it. _'What's the choice, Chad?'_ a voice inside my head asked me. I wasn't really sure. What was my choice? Sonny wanted to be with me, and Ellen didn't. But I didn't really care for Ellen anymore, and Sonny… well I don't know about Sonny. She's an amazing girl, and I do care about her… but do I want to BE with her? We continued the song, distracting me from my thoughts. **  
**

"**Falling slowly, eyes that know me  
And I can't go back  
Moods that take me and erase me  
And I'm painted black  
You have suffered enough  
And warred with yourself  
It's time that you won"  
**

Hmm, I seemed to have understood these lyrics too. I understood how she felt about how I may have not liked her back. When I didn't talk to her for 3 weeks, she probably understood how I felt. Because I was feeling rejected by Ellen, and I blamed myself. But I got over it…Sonny doesn't deserve to still blame herself.

**Take this sinking boat and point it home  
We've still got time**

I almost had an urge to say 'Do we? Do we really?' to this part of the song. I wonder if she got over me. The point is… I don't really know what the point is. But like I said… Sonny's amazing. She's beautiful, she's smart, and she's funny, and…and maybe she deserves a chance. And she does annoy the hell out of me at times, but wouldn't it be worth it?**  
**

"**Raise your hopeful voice you had a choice  
You've made it now"**

Sonny sang louder at that part, and looked at me confused after I grinned at her… a real grin. You know…the one that lights up my eyes.**  
**

**"Falling slowly sing your melody  
I'll sing along"**

I smiled and took her hand in mine. She looked up, surprised. "I've made my choice, Sonny."

"Chad!" she whispered, and grinned nervously around her. "We're still filming!"

"Sonny, I want to try it. I want to try us. I want to give it a chance." I said sincerely. The audience still watched, as Sonny turned her head to me silently surprised. She swallowed nervously.

She looked at her hands and back up at me. Uh-oh… what if she got over me by now? I'm probably too late or something…

She slowly grinned, and I let out a sigh of relief and grinned too. I wrapped my arms around her in a hug that she quickly responded to.

I pulled away and she looked in my eyes.

"Kiss me." She pleaded in a whisper.

I smiled and agreed with a sigh of relief desperately, "Gladly."

And so I did. I gave a sweet soft kiss on her lips, and the audience began applauding.

I walked backstage and took her hand in mine, finally enjoying her wide smile that I've missed for a while.

"What'd I tell ya, kid?" Marshall winked at me. "Magic."

I frowned for a second and then my eyes went wide remembering a flashback. _'Are you kidding me? You two are magic together!'_

I smiled as Sonny still looked confused on what he meant. I just smiled at him and whispered a 'Thanks' as Sonny tugged on my arm, and so I wrapped it around her.


End file.
